The Beginning
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: I Own Nothing! Jason ToddxOC! A night that will forever change Jason's life. Jason may act a bit ooc at times. Warning! I wrote this at 2 AM! May be a little insane.


It was a dark and cold night in Gotham looked down at the warehouse she was staking out her lips quirked up slightly "Perfect,"she said recap Shadow was a super powered orphan, she survived by impressing the villainous under the majority of her childhood she was shuffled between the villains of she was a force to be reckoned the age of 23 she had collected all of the most dangerous traits of every one she put down her night vision binoculars and picked up her sniper rifle to make sure it was loaded with the right never killed, that was where she drew the Shadow was preparing to rob Carmine Falcone the biggest crime lord in its not like he can't afford it Shadow stood her long black hair blowing in the slight now your probably wondering about these so called super was gifted with shape shifting so she could harness any super power that is linked to preferred her natural form she was very pretty,until you saw her eyes that is, they were blood red and glowed when she used her powers (which wasn't often) so only in costume did she look completely guard walked into her cross hairs 'Idiot' she out a sound she pulled the trigger and the guard dropped like a sack of jumped from the roof she was on preforming several flips and twirls in the landed a few feet from the guard and made a great show of bowing to an invisible walking past the guard she removed the dart from his neck 'Cant leave any clues for bat brain now can we' she thought merrily. Shadow no longer had to steal to survive, no now she did it for a profession. She made quick work of picking the locks to get inside her face lit up with joy, untraceable cash billions of dollars just sitting there waiting for her to take it. She had heard that some schmuck named Red Hood was responsible for the stock piling of cash. 'Maybe I should send him a fruit basket' Shadow reached forward to start taking as much as she could fit in her duffel bag when suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts of luxury "Hey cutie you gonna share that?".Shadow whipped around to see a man wearing a gray muscle shirt,bikers pants and leather jacket, to top the outfit was a bright red helmet that concealed his entire head."I assume from the get up that you are Red Hood" Shadow said in a slightly annoyed Hood shifted slightly from his position leaning against the wall nonchalantly to better see Shadow Pretty AND tell me who might you be?"."my name is Shadow and I don't appreciate flirtatious men in masks," "Hmm Shadow you should wear a giant S or some thing,"said Red Hood as he inspected her plain gray a moment of thought he added "And maybe consider some thing less bulky. The armor does nothing to compliment your figure," "Says the man dressed like a hell's angels if I wore any thing more revealing I would be vulnerable to gun shot wounds!".Red Hood was about to answer with a charmingly witty remark but at that moment dozens of armed guards rushed into the room."SHIT" was the word shouted by both would be thieves."Well I needed a work out anyway," said Shadow as she cracked her knuckles "Sounds good to me!" came the reply from Red a moment they were fighting together like they had been doing it for years.A punch here a kick there it was all going quite was until some idiot decided to light an alcohol bottle on fire

Three bolas,a fire extinguisher and about nineteen flash and bang grenades later Shadow was slipped in to her apartment in the east end on a light switch shadow headed for the shower knowing that the exhaustion she felt would melt away with a hot emerged from the bath room awhile later to be surprised to find that the television was a base-ball bat she headed for the room where the television was located (a small room with a couch adjoined to the kitchen) and was shocked by what she room was wrecked there were various articles of clothing all over the of all sitting on her couch watching ghost busters was a man wearing a red domino ms and said sternly "You're in my spot," tilting his head back to grin at her, Red Hood said "Care to join me?" "No," "Why?" "Good question. Why are you in my apartment?".Shadow was about to strangle him just to get that smirk off his face "Seriously Red, what are you doing here?" "Jason," "What?" "My name is Jason". Ok this was strange. Shadows guest was Red hood wearing sweatpants and a evaporating she walked up behind him crossed her arms, eyes narrowed "What do you want?" "A place to stay," came the honest reply. For once Shadow had nothing to say luckily for the world at large this was only a temporary condition "WHAT?! WHY? Don't tell me your so stupid that you don't have a base!" Jason winced slightly at the volume she was speaking with."Well my place got torched with the warehouse,". Sighing Shadow said "Alright fine. sleep on the couch, turn the TV down. Wake me before noon and die," Shadow stalked out of the returned a moment later with a pillow and a blanket, threw both at Jason and left."Good night!" yelled Jason after a bit "Good night Jason!" came the reigned for a short period of time "Jason?" "Yeah?" " Call me Sam,". after a while Jason yelled "Good night Sam" . Lying in the dark Jason thought "Well this isn't so bad! Maybe I'll make her some pancakes" smiling Jason went to sleep. Jason did in fact, try to make pancakes with the end result of both he and Sam losing another lair to flamey doom


End file.
